


The Right Choice

by Anonymous



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Interviews, M/M, Pre-Canon, Protection, not quite yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The boy - and that’s what he really was, wasn’t he? He’d said he was 26, though Elias knew even without Knowing that that was a lie -  had been sitting stiff as a board the entire interview, hands curled into fists kept closely at his side, plainly afraid and desperately trying not to show it. And it was delicious. Elias replayed the memory of it in his head as he looked over the CV he had given. All obviously fake. He had no degree or further schooling to speak of. No skills that could lend to the Institute. Nothing of worth.Written for MartinElias week 2020. The prompt was Protection.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, MartinElias Week 2020





	The Right Choice

The boy - and that’s what he really was, wasn’t he? He’d said he was 26, though Elias knew even without Knowing that that was a lie - had been sitting stiff as a board the entire interview, hands curled into fists kept closely at his side, plainly afraid and desperately trying not to show it. And it was delicious. Elias replayed the memory of it in his head as he looked over the CV he had given. All obviously fake. He had no degree or further schooling to speak of. No skills that could lend to the Institute. Nothing of worth.

And yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to dismiss it outright. Perhaps it was the scared look in his eyes that pleased his patron so. Or perhaps it was just his look in general that pleased Elias himself. The dedication maybe? Regardless, he couldn’t stop thinking of him.

Thankfully, he had realised all this before he sent the boy off. Shook his hand and told him he had the job if only to let his fear feed him a little while longer before he made the choice to send him off. Perhaps not though, he was curious about the boy after all. He could keep him around.

Two weeks later, Martin was again sitting in his office shaking with fear. Certain that this was the moment that his lie would come to light, that the secret was out.

Instead, Elias smiled at him warmly and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Only two weeks and I’m already hearing wonderful things about you, Martin. I knew I made the right decision in hiring you.” And just like that, Martin’s shoulders loosened, his anxieties lessened, and Elias knew he had him.

“I was wondering how you’ve found working at the Institute so far? Everything you’ve hoped for?” He continued, picking up a file that had Martin’s CV in it, and flipping through the pages nonchalantly. 

“Oh, uh, I like it. I, I mean, it’s good! I really enjoy working here. It’s, uh, everything I could want in a job.” 

He set the file back down. “No need to be worried, Martin, we’re all friends here.”

“Right, right, sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry either.” He smiled when he could see Martin bite back another apology. “You’re doing a fine job. I just wanted to make sure you’re enjoying the job.”

Martin nodded quickly. “Yes, I am.”

“Perfect.” He stood up and walked over to Martin. “Well then, I think this concludes our little meeting. Why don’t you go continue working?”

“Right, thank you, Mr Bouchard. I’ll do my best to keep up the good work.”

“Call me Elias, and I’m sure you will, Martin.” 

Martin gave a small smile and scurried off back to the Library. Through the portraits on the wall, Elias Watched him as he walked back.

He’d made the right choice in giving him the job. The right choice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I said the prompt was protection...I kind of went off with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
